


The Life of Gerald

by alexcat



Series: August 2019 Drabbles [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gerald is the alpaca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Gerald has a good life.





	The Life of Gerald

**Author's Note:**

> From a deleted scene - the Starks have an alpaca named Gerald.

Gerald the alpaca had a good life. 

He lived by a large lake and his pets were usually nice to him. They were a cute little family. The father and the little one gave him treats and petted him all the time. But the female one – she was special. She yelled at him and fussed at him when the others were around, but when they weren’t, she brought fresh cut grass and little bundles of hay. She patted his head and called him Gerry. 

He thought she was a goddess. Only a goddess would be so beautiful and so kind.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
